Sugar
by Glitnir-Gebo
Summary: Sugar plus Yami's equals Oh no! We're in trouble! The yami's somehow get their hands on some sugar. 2part story.
1. Part 1

**'Sugar' Part One.**

By GlitnirGebo

* * *

Author's Notes:... too much sugar. Dedicated to all my sugar-high friends and their yami's…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the included songs.

Warning: Singing yamis and sugar.

* * *

POV: Bakura household.

"I want candy! Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom. I want candy… Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom." A voice quietly sung.

"Bakura…is that you?" Ryou asked through his yami's bedroom door, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"I want can – Ryou?" The singing stopped and the sound of shuffling and a cupboard closing came from inside the room. Bakura came to the door and opened it. "What ya' want?" He said. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you – " Ryou broke off. "Is that a lolly wrapper in you pocket?"

"Huh?" Bakura said, looking down at his shirt pocket, where a lolly wrapper of some sort was indeed sticking out. Bakura slammed the door and more moving of objects was heard. Bakura opened the door again. "Where?" He asked his hikari, acting as if nothing had happened.

Ryou wiped more sleep out of this eye, not sure if he had been seeing things. "Never mind…" He walked back to his own room. "'Night, Bakura." He shut his door.

POV: Motou household.

"Sugar…da, da, da, da, da, da. Ah, honey honey! Da, da, da, da, da, da."

Yugi wandered down the stairs, searching for the source of the singing.

"You are my candy girl!" The voice continued to sing, "And you've got me wanting you!"

"Yami?" Yugi said as he stepped in to the kitchen. Yami swung around to face his hikari.

"Oh, hello aibou…" Yami kept his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, trying to peer behind the dark. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing!" Yami quickly, shaking his head, but still keeping his hands behind him.

"Well then, you won't mind if I have a look at this 'nothing'." Yugi said, shaking his head to imitate his yami's actions. He took a step towards Yami, still trying to catch a glance of what he was hiding.

"Gottogonow!" Yami said really quickly and ran out of the room. Yugi still didn't see what he was hiding.

Yugi shook his head in confusion. "Odd."

POV: Ishtar household.

"You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling, And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling."

"What the fu – " Malik swore. "What the hell are you doing!" He followed the sound of his yami's voice into the pantry.

"You got me lifted feeling so gifted. Sugar, how'd you get so fly? Sugar, sugar, how'd you get so fly?" Marik froze, his hands held up to the ceiling, when he noticed his hikari walking into the room. "Oh shit. I'm in trouble."

Malik stood staring at his yami with one eyebrow raised.

"What in Ra's name are you starring at?" His yami barked at him.

Malik blinked. "Nothing. Don't mind me."

"Then stop staring at me! Go find something else to do!" Marik screamed.

"Okay then." Malik turned and started to walk out of the room. When he reached the doorway he turned around to face Marik again. "First, one question…"

"WHAT!"

"Where'd you get that lollipop?…"

POV: Bakura household.

Ryou woke up to see sunlight streaming through his window. He groaned, it was too early to get up.

"Ryou." A voice half-whispered. Ryou rolled over to get back to sleep. "Oi, Ryou." Someone poked him in the ribs. Ryou swatted whoever it was away, too tired to wonder who it was. "RYOU! GET UP!" The voice screamed.

Ryou bolted up to see a very happy looking Bakura sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. Ryou's eyes widened and he started to tremble, scared at the sight before him.

"B-b-bakura?" Ryou stuttered.

Bakura frantically waved his hello at Ryou, the huge grin on his face never wavering.

Ryou started to back away, inching his way to the other side of the bed. "W-what are you doing here?"

Bakura simply sighed, shook his head, nicked Ryou's wallet off the cupboard, and left the room.

Ryou laid back down, over the shock of Bakura being in the room, and chuckled quietly to himself. Bakura was already on a sugar high, but he wouldn't be able to buy any more sugar with a fake wallet…

POV: Motou household.

Yugi woke the next morning, to find a very happy looking yami sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning, Mou hitori no boku."

"Ya, ya ya!" Was his yami's reply.

Yugi walked over to his yami. "Yami?" He said in a questioning voice. "Are you okay?" A worried expression appeared on the small boys face.

"Ya, ya ya!" Yami said, nodding his head furiously.

Yugi's worry turned into confusion. "Yami…why – "

Yami stood up and ran out of the room before his hikari could finish his sentence. Yugi ran after him.

"Yami!"

"Ya, ya ya!"

"Yami! Get back here!" Yugi chased his yami in circles around the couch.

"Ya, ya ya!"

Yugi stopped running, clutching his aching side. "Yami! Stop it!"

Yami turned his head around to face Yugi, but kept running with a huge grin on his face. "Ya, ya y – ouch…" There was an obstacle blocking Yami from running…the wall.

Yugi stifled his laughter. "I told you that you should stop running."

"Ya…ya ya…"

POV: Ishtar household.

Malik awoke to the sound of silence. "MARIK!" He screamed. Without another thought Malik rushed around the house, looking for his yami. Malik suddenly stopped running and slapped himself across the face. "Der, the pantry."

Malik made his way to the pantry where his yami was still happily munching on a lollipop, although Malik didn't see him at first.

"HELLOMALIKNICEDAYISN'TITWHATYADOING!" Marik screamed, jumping down from the top of the cupboard behind Malik.

"Ahhh! Shit, Marik, don't do that!"

Before Malik could even blink Marik ran out of the room, taking the lollipop with him. Malik turned back to the cupboards, wondering how much sugar his yami had consumed. All of it, by the looks of things.

The sound of a door slamming made Malik turn, but it was too late, Marik had locked him in the pantry. Malik pressed his ear against the door. The sound of beeping came from the lounge room. Marik was calling someone.

"HIKURAYOUCANCOMEOVERNOWBYE!" Marik hung up. There was the sound of more beeping as Marik dialled another number. "COMEOVERRIGHTNOWYAMI!" Marik paused, then hung up again.

_This is bad…_Malik thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: - looks up - a bit of drabble I wrote the other day when the seriousness of another story I'm writing was getting to me. Please R&R… 


	2. Part 2

**'Sugar' Part Two.**

By GlitnirGebo

Author's Notes: Dedicated to all my sugar-high friends and their yami's…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the included songs.

Warning: Singing yamis and sugar.

* * *

POV: Bakura household.

Bakura came racing down the stairs and into the lounge room, just as the phone began to ring. He picked up the phone. "Hello." He whispered.

"HiKurayoucancomeovernowbye!" Marik's voice screamed before he hung up. Bakura starred at the phone for moment before hanging up.

Bakura headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Bakura?" A voice called. Bakura turned around to see Ryou coming into the room. Bakura just pointed towards the door and walked out. Ryou, worried about what his yami could be doing, followed close behind.

POV: Motou household.

Yami sat on the floor, rubbing his sore head. "You should be more careful." Yugi said to him.

The phone rang. Before Yugi could react Yami had grabbed the phone. "ComeoverrightnowYami!"

"Ya, ya ya!" Yami replied, forgetting all about his sore head. He hung up and ran out the door.

"Yami!" Yugi called, and ran out after his yami.

POV: Ishtar household.

Malik sat in the pantry, listening to the silence of the house.

"HIKURAIT'SABOUTTIMEYA'GOT'ERE!" Marik suddenly shouted.

"Hi Marik." He heard Bakura whisper.

"HIYAMIYOU'REFINALLYHEREASWELL!"

"Ya, ya ya!"

Malik sighed in distress. If he couldn't manage to control his own sugar-high yami, how was he meant to control three?

"Yami! Come back here!" A voice called. Malik stood up and pressed his ear to the door.

"Bakura! Where'd you go!" Called a second voice. Malik started to pound his fists in the door.

"YUGI! RYOU! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed.

"Malik? Is that you?"

"No! It's the Bogeyman." He said sarcastically. "Now get me out!"

In less then five seconds flat, the door had been opened to reveal a very angry looking Malik.

"Marik!" He screamed, running out of the pantry. "Put the cat down!"

"EH!WHATDIDYASAY!" The said yami screamed.

"Bakura! Watch out for that - !" Ryou tried to warn his yami. SMASH The lamp hit the ground.

"Oops…" Bakura whispered before shrugging and walking over to stand with Marik anf Yami.

"Yami," Yugi said turning on the ever-so-cute puppy dog eyes, never having failed in getting his way when he used them, "Yami, would you please stop running around?"

"Ya, ya ya!" Yami replied, but continued to try to walk through the wall. He showed no sign of actually understanding what Yugi had said.

Suddenly all three yami's ran out of the front door, which no one had remembered to close.

"Oh, Shit!" All three hikari's cried in unison, forgetting they were meant to be the lighter halfs. Yugi started to run after them, but stopped to pick up something off the doorway floor.

"Ah…this could be bad…" Malik and Ryou walked over to look at the newspaper clipping Yugi held in his hand.

_"Karaoke bar grand opening today…"_ Ryou read over Yugi's shoulder. "Oh oh…"

"We're in trouble…"

Yugi, Ryou and Malik ran down the streets until they reached the Karaoke bar.

"_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together_!" A voice sung.

"_Brighter than a lucky penny, When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine_." Added another sugar-high voice.

"_My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody_!" A third voice sung.

Yugi looked at Ryou who looked at Malik, who looked at Yugi. "I think we're too late…"

"_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way When you're in love to stay_!" The voices continued to sing.

The hikari's ran into the room, slightly afraid of what they might find. There, the yami's stood in a line, bellowing out the lyrics into multi-coloured lollipops.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik stood watching the three yami's, with jaws hanging open. "…oh oh…I've got a feeling this isn't going to end too well…" The yami's licked their lollipops then continued their singing.

Yugi moved forward in an attempt to reach his sugar-high yami. Before he had taken two steps he was pulled back my Malik and Ryou. Yugi looked at them in confusion.

"Maybe we should let them wear themselves out." Malik suggested. "I'm not sure about Bakura and Yami, but I know Marik can get pretty violent when he's annoyed…and probably will if we interfere." Ryou nodded in agreement.

Yugi hesitated for a moment before stepping back to stand with the other hikari's. "I know Yami won't get violent, but he can be quite unpredictable when he's had this much sugar." The three hikari's found an empty table and sat down to wait. Five minutes passed. Thirty minutes passed…then an hour. The yami's continued to belt out songs, despite the fact that they had run out of lollipops long ago, and showed no signs of stopping.

After three hours of non-stop singing, the yami's bowed. Ryou nudged Yugi, who had fallen asleep. They all looked up hopefully. The yami's started up another tune. Yugi groaned and rested his head against the table.

"That's enough!" A voice cried out. The singing stopped. The three hikari's looked around for the source of the voice. A tall, well-built man stood in front of the yami's, his hands on his hips. The yami's looked back at him in shock. "I've put up with your awful singing long enough! Get off the stage and let someone else have a turn!" The yami's looked at each other, then looked back at the man. Slowly, they walked away from the man and out the door.

Malik, Ryou and Yugi blinked at each other. "I guess they were too surprised to get violent." Suddenly three pairs of eyes widened as the hikari realised their yami's had run off again. They jumped to their feet and ran out the door. They stopped running as quickly as they started.

"Uh…did either of you see what way they went?" Ryou asked. Yugi and Malik shook their heads. "Oh no…we'd better split up and look for them." So, they parted ways. They all ran up and down the streets until it was dark…but there was no sign of the sugar-filled yami's. Eventually, they returned to their homes…

POV: Bakura household.

Ryou slowly climbed the stairs to his room. It was late, but he had still not found Bakura. He was not only worried about his yami's safety…but also the safety of anyone Bakura happened to meet.

_Maybe I'd better have a look for lolly wrappers in his room…hopefully he didn't eat too much._ Ryou opened the door to his yami's bedroom and took a step back in shock. Bakura was in a deep sleep, a huge, happy grin on his face. Ryou smiled and quietly shut the door.

POV: Motou household.

Yugi slowly waled down the pitch-black hall to his bedroom. He was worried about Yami, but it was no use trying to search for him in the dark streets. Instead, he resolved to start looking first thing the next morning.

"Ouch!" Yugi cried out when his foot hit something. He bent down to see what he had kicked. On the floor lay Yami's sleeping form. He had fallen asleep before he could reach his room. Yugi laughed quietly to himself. He covered his yami in a blanket, before heading to his own room.

POV: Ishtar household.

Malik sighed at sat down on the couch with a flop. The house seemed too quiet without Marik. There was the sound of a snore from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Malik got up and ran to his yami's room. "MARIK!" He screamed, running into the room.

"Zzzzzzzz…" There, Marik slept on, curled up like a baby, despite his hikari's scream. Malik sighed and left the room. After a long day yami hunting, he was in need of some sleep as well.

* * *

A/N: The end...or is it? 


End file.
